A conventional fuel cell includes a gas passage. The gas passage connects a supply pipe, which supplies a reaction gas to a fuel cell stack, to an internal manifold for distributing the reaction gas to each unit cell. In the gas passage, there is disposed a plate that extends parallel to a stacking direction of the unit cell. One drawback in such configurations is that the conventional fuel cell cannot always ensure a proper distribution of fluid flowing to each unit cell.